Obsequio Sorpresa
by BloomyLee
Summary: Se miraban detenidamente, distanciados por un simple inmueble que los separaban a tan sólo escasos centímetros. Aquellos ojos grisáceos se clavaban en los otros verdosos, logrando desnudarlo de una sola pasada frente a la luz de las velas, siendo despertado cada vez más por un profundo deseo. AU/ Levi X Eren /Riren /Reencarnación.


_**Esta cosa extraña partió como una ocurrencia mía mientras estaba en la cena de Navidad con mi familia, posteriormente lo escribí y se lo dediqué a Crosseyra y algunas amigas como regalo navideño gay. Luego algunas me insistieron para que lo subiera y le añadí algunas partes que Ino claramente no ha leído ni ellas tampoco–muajaja-Espero que disfruten este extraño one-shot.**_

* * *

**Obsequio Sorpresa**

…_Y entonces yo retorno a ti, girando una y otra vez, todavía regresando a ti._

Tomó la copa en su mano elegantemente, jugando con el líquido púrpura que circulaba alrededor de aquel recipiente de vidrio, escurriéndose dentro de él y esparciéndose en ese espacio diminuto como olas marinas. Su níveo rostro no denotaba expresión alguna. Al contrario, se mostraba indiferente, frío, como si la situación en la que estaban no fuese significativa para él.

Para el muchacho, aquella clase de muecas le hacían estar nervioso, mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Miraba hacia todos lados en un acto de intentar calmar sus nervios, mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos para luego raspar las palmas contra sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo. Se apretó los labios, tratando de que su cerebro hallara la forma de sacar algún tema de conversación, la que fuera, ya sea del color del mantel en la mesa, el diseño de los platos, los sofisticados servicios, la amplitud del lugar, la poca luminosidad de las velas que sólo le permitía observar aquel semblante que tanto le ponían los cabellos de punta.

El ambiente era extraño, le hacía estar un tanto alterado, pero a la vez feliz de poder estar de esa manera a su lado.

De vez en cuando, cuando el joven levantaba su copa que aparentemente contenía algo acorde a su edad, sin alcohol, alzaba la vista y sus ojos se encontraban con los otros, sintiendo que pasaba una eternidad dentro de esa efímera casualidad al observarlos; filosos que se asentaban en su mirada.

Su corazón hacia un revuelco y creía que por poco llegaría hasta su garganta, palpitando hasta en sus oídos. Esa extraña sensación le producía un certero calor invadir su cuerpo, recorriendo su espalda con destreza.

Su copa se deslizó de sus manos y cayó sin remedio por sobre el lujoso mantel.

El chico, exasperado, se paró de su asiento disculpándose por lo descuidado que era.

Sin embargo, su acompañante posó la mano en la suya.

—No hace falta—Indicó el hombre sin llegar a alterarse en lo más mínimo.

—P...pero... —Titubeó el joven con un leve sudor en su frente. Hacía mucho rato que se sentía acalorado.

—Eren—Pronunció, y, tomando aquella mano que sostenía, acercó los labios y la besó sutilmente. Un rubor se asomó por las mejillas del joven al sentir ese gentil tacto—Tienes un buen talento culinario, pero a la carne le faltó cocción—Confesó. El muchacho sintió una punzada en el pecho por esa clara sinceridad—Aun así, veo que te esmeraste, me estuviste esperando incluso si salí tarde del trabajo—El chico asintió con la cabeza, completamente enrojecido. El hombre torció sus labios levemente.

No dijo más. Elevó su mirada hacia esos orbes jade, clavándose fijamente en ellos. Sus ojos filosos expresaban un brillo especial, uno que no se podía explicar con claridad, unos que dejaban una abertura a toda clase de posibilidades, como un agujero negro, y por más que el chico lo intentase, le era difícil descifrarlo. Pero luego, su mente lo comprendió. Él lo entendió tan pronto como su brazo fue atraído hacia él, y entonces, el hombre susurró su oído.

—Te haré el amor.

Una enorme descarga eléctrica transitó por la espalda del más joven al sentir ese aire fogoso estampar contra su piel, y su cuerpo reaccionó de golpe ante esas infalibles palabras, tan claras y precisas, tan sugerentes y exigentes.

El hombre enredó sus manos en esa suave y sedosa cabellera castaña, atrayendo ese pulcro rostro moreno hacia el suyo blanquecino. Sus miradas se incrustaron fijamente en sus retinas, en cada espacio de esos orbes inducidos en el deseo, y, pudiendo ver a través de ese íntimo espacio como pozo sin fin, fueron capaces de percibir la más clara señal de éxtasis profundo.

Y unieron sus labios perfectamente como cálidos moldes diseñados para acoplarse, construyendo la más radiante pasión de sus almas conectadas por unos hilos carmesí que hacía mil vidas atrás habían estado necesitándose la una a la otra.

Esa noche, sus cuerpos se conectaron más que nunca, disfrutando una a una de sus caricias, deleitándose del roce de sus pieles, el sabor de sus bocas, la suavidad de esos labios, la furia incomparable de sus deseos que llegaban a ser los más descabellados que cualquier ser humano era capaz de perpetuar, como los más oscuros e íntimos secretos, en esa incansable necesidad que debía ser saciada, y que por supuesto, nadie más que ellos podría brindarse.

Su amor era más grande que cualquiera podía llegar a imaginar.

Y cuando el hambre de esos innumerables besos logró ser colmado, cruzaron sus miradas frente a frente con sus respiraciones aceleradas.

—Santa Claus jamás había sido tan considerado conmigo hasta ahora, creo que debería trabajar en exceso más seguido—Murmuró el hombre mayor en el oído del muchacho.

—Pues Feliz Navidad, Levi—Proliferó el joven tratando de recuperar el aliento—Y también feliz cumpleaños...

Sus bocas nuevamente se juntaron, transmitiendo todo aquello que con palabras no podían ser explicadas.

Ellos lo sabían, y sólo eso importaba.

Todos esos sentimientos que se resguardaban dentro de sus corazones, eran suficientes para saber de esa dependencia mutua que tanto envolvían sus almas.

Sus manos entrelazadas lo dejaban en absoluta evidencia, compartiendo cada trozo de memoria que poco a poco se construía sin importar cuántas veces hayan sido desquebrajadas, ellas se volverían a juntar, como ellos también, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara.

Sus corazones seguirían entrelazados como dos hilos de sangre.

* * *

**_Hoy también es el cumpleaños de Levi así que... ¡Feliz Levidad! (?)_**

**_¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Saludos._**


End file.
